


The Itty Bitty Titty Committee

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breast Fucking, Comeplay, Drabble, F/M, It's late because I got distracted T_T, Kinktober 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Thankfully for Lance, Pidge is a very gracious girlfriend.For Kinktober Day 13 - "Titfucking"





	The Itty Bitty Titty Committee

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a better title suggestion, _please_ , for the love of God, _send it to me._

“You’re sure you wanna try this?”

Lance carefully moved up Pidge’s body, stopping above her ribs and sitting on his heels. The position let him straddle her chest without putting too much weight on her. She looked even smaller lying between his legs. And if he was already hard and dripping before they’d even started, who could blame him when he was looking at his cock between his girlfriend’s tits? “Yeah! Why wouldn’t I?”

Pidge propped herself up, raising an eyebrow. “Uh, maybe it’s because calling me an A-cup is a stretch?”

Lance shook his head. “Nah, no way. These puppies - ” his hands dropped to her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze, “ - are definitely a B-cup, at the least.”

Pidge’s look of judgement was blatant, but she let the comment pass in silence. Lance grinned and rolled his hips forward. “C’mon, give it a kiss to start.”

The glare came with a blush, this time, and Pidge bent her head, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the tip of Lance’s cock. There was a dab of pre-come on her bottom lip when she pulled back. Still blushing, she licked it clean.

_Oh_ fuck _yes_.

With a groan, Lance laid his cock between her breasts, using his hands to mold them together and press them against his cock. It was true that they weren’t big enough to completely envelop it, but he still shuddered at the silky softness of her skin, the precome making it slick.

He had to bend down close to get into a good rhythm, driving his hips in short, gentle thrusts. Her nipples were hard against his palms, and when he gave one a pinch Pidge squeaked, shivering a little with the shock. He did it again, and kept doing it. It was fun to watch her squirm. Each thrust pushed his cock close to her lips, and honestly he could have gotten off at the sight: his cock looked huge in comparison as it slipped in and out of her cleavage, flushed dark against pale skin as it dripped messy precome everywhere. And Pidge’s face - well, she wasn’t commenting on how pervy he was now, eyes wide and dilated as she watched him go.

Lance moaned, muscles tensing as as his cock throbbed. “God, Pidge, I’m - I’m almost there - ”

Suddenly, Pidge grabbed his ass, pulling him forward as she leaned up and sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. It was so hot and wet, and then her tongue swept over it, brushing the flared edge as she sucked - 

Lance’s hips jerked back automatically, and his cock slipped from Pidge’s lips just as he came; jets of white splashed over her mouth, striping her chin white as it began to drip down her neck. He grunted, leaning forward and knuckling the sheets in his hands. God, but Pidge looked so _gorgeous_ like this, all flushed and messy and panting.

Even if she did look irritated as hell.

A sharp slap to his thigh made him yelp, and Pidge pointed at the foot of the bed, using her other hand to wipe the come from her face. “Okay, you’re finished. Now get down, and we’ll see how you feel about getting your face soaked.”


End file.
